As less invasive medical techniques and procedures become more widespread, medical professionals, such as surgeons, may require articulating surgical tools to perform such less invasive medical techniques and procedures from outside the human body. However, conventional articulating surgical tools, such as endoscopes and other types of tools, may have limited turning radii and reduced payload stability at high articulation ranges.